Storm Spirit
Summary Storm Spirit is literally a force of nature—the wild power of wind and weather, bottled in human form. And a boisterous, jovial, irrepressible form it is! As jolly as a favorite uncle, he injects every scene with crackling energy. But it was not always thus, and there was tragedy in his creation. Generations ago, in the plains beyond the Wailing Mountains, a good people lay starving in drought and famine. A simple elementalist, Thunderkeg by name, used a forbidden spell to summon the spirit of the storm, asking for rain. Enraged at this mortal’s presumption, the Storm Celestial known as Raijin lay waste to the land, scouring it bare with winds and flood. Thunderkeg was no match for the Celestial—at least until he cast a suicidal spell that forged their fates into one: he captured the Celestial in the cage of his own body. Trapped together, Thunderkeg's boundless good humor fused with Raijin's crazed energy, creating the jovial Raijin Thunderkeg, a Celestial who walks the world in physical form. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Raijin Thunderkeg, the Storm Spirit Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Genderless, appears to be male Age: As old as the earth for Raijin. Unknown for Thunderkeg Classification: Storm Spirit infused with human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled Magician, Fusionism, Speed Boost, Magnetism Manipulation, Electric Image Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Blast, Freezing, Attack Speed Reduction Aura, Summoning, Active Ability Nullification, Thunderstorm Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic, '''likely higher''' (Can transform into pure electricity, Has fought Razor who utilizes natural lightning in combat. Speed increases as the travel distance increases in Lightning Ball form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters with energy blasts, higher with Ball Lightning Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely high (Has the combined knowledge of an immortal weather spirit and a highly skilled mage) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Storm Spirit shocks his opponent with a lightning blast. *'Static Remnant:' Creates an explosively charged image of Storm Spirit that lasts 12 seconds and will detonate and deal damage if an enemy unit comes near it. *'Electric Vortex:' A vortex that pulls an enemy unit to Storm Spirit's location, it also slows the Storm Spirit by 50% for 3 seconds. *'Overload:' Casting a spell creates an electrical charge, which is released in a burst on his next attack, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. *'Ball Lightning:' Storm Spirit becomes volatile electricity, charging across the battlefield until he depletes his mana or reaches his target. The activation mana cost is 30+8% of his total mana pool, and the cost per 100 units traveled is 12+0.7% of his total mana pool. Damage is expressed in damage per 100 units traveled. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Neutral Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Element Users Category:Immortals Category:Elemental Spirits Category:Fusionism Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Unknown Tier